<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boy Meets World: Opinions, Emotions, and Fangirling. by starbucks22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535873">Boy Meets World: Opinions, Emotions, and Fangirling.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbucks22/pseuds/starbucks22'>starbucks22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boy Meets World, No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode Review, F/M, Gen, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbucks22/pseuds/starbucks22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello and welcome to my first ever review book! I will obviously be reviewing episodes of Boy Meets World as I go through my first ever rewatch of the show. I realized I needed someone to scream at over this show, and none of my friends are into it, so please! Feel free to talk about it with me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alan Matthews &amp; Cory Matthews, Cory Matthews and George Feeny, Eric Matthews and George Feeny, Jack Hunter &amp; Eric Matthews, Topanga Lawrence-Matthews/Cory Matthews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I started Boy Meets World rather sporadically. I would watch a few episodes one night, watch another one or so the next, and not watch anything for months on end.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I didn’t even get truly hooked into the series until mid season one, I’d say. “Cory’s Alternative Friends” is when I was aware of why people like Cory and Topanga (Corpanga) as a couple so much, but I don’t think I truly realized how much I actually like the show as a whole until “Santa’s Little Helper.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From then on, I knew I wanted to finish the first season at the very least, if not more than that. Then, right off the bat, season two introduced us to an unusually older Cory and Shawn, (right, because eleven-year-olds totally become thirteen-year-olds over one summer,) and the still popular Mr. Jonathan Turner.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now. Mr. Turner. I have </span>
  <span class="s2">so many </span>
  <span class="s1">good things to say about him, but that’s for another time. Like Shawn, I loved him right away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(Needless to say, I’m already excited to review season two. If I get too eager, I might just skip straight ahead and go for it.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Do not expect me to always go in chronological order with my reviews, (if someone is even reading this,) because, though that’s how I’m going to begin this book,(starting from season one episode four, anyway,) that’s probably not always going to be the case.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This review book could have anywhere in between two and over one-hundred-seventy chapters- time can only tell, really.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anyway, let’s begin!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With my next chapter, up now, I’ll begin with the heavily aforementioned “Cory’s Alternative Friends.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. S1:E4 Cory’s Alternative Friends.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isn’t it always fun to go back and rewatch the classics? Today that’s exactly what I do- I watch Cory and Topanga’s very first kiss, and Topanga’s first appearance overall.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, Mr. Feeny! Topanga’s like, totally strange.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(Boy Meets World spoilers ahead, obviously.)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ahhh yes, season one. We’ve only just begun the “weird years” of Topanga- which to me are very precious and I think how she and Cory interact in this season is absolutely ADORABLE.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I can’t help but find it cute that Cory’s all “ewwww no I don’t wanna work with HER,” and she kisses him anyway within like, twenty minutes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cory, to Shawn: “It’s easy for you to talk! You’ve got hair- I’m a chia pet!” Cory you’re absolutely adorable and I love you. Talk more. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh look here comes some more Topanga for the win. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You call your father Jedidiah?” I actually completely forgot that she does that, but hey, at least it’s not one of this show’s (very many) continuity errors. (I’ll get to those in a while. Minkus’ whole existence eventually becomes one, for crying out loud.) </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">NEVER FREAKING MIND I JUST FOUND AN ERROR JUST AS IRRITATING </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s now time for my first ever edition of the continuity error counter! The first ever one counted by your annoyed host (a la me) is THIS: </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll ask my sister Stacey what she puts in her hair.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“STACEY” is just NEVER. MENTIONED. AGAIN.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(This show does this so often, and it never fails to annoy me, but that’s for another time.)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WHAT is the point of mentioning this so-called sister one time and just proceeding to never mention her again? This never stops bugging me when I see clips or scenes like this. (I can also say this about Eddie. I can probably also say this about Shawn’s other, various family members. His family is a fuckin’ train wreck from the START, man.)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh okay, my annoyances aside, the cute parts are starting!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I kind of have a whole different approach to the report.” Yes you do baby girl. Yes you do. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, we could do that in front of class, but before we do, could you grab that baseball bat and hit me right over the head?” I can’t tell if I want to critique Cory for being rude or laugh at his joke because his delivery is really funny. (Spoiler alert: I laughed.)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*Topanga picks up cap* “Well... if it’s important to you, then it’s beautiful.” I forgot she says this- the audience is awww-ing and so am I. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shawn baby you just ruined the moment but that’s okay, “Use a mirror babe,” makes up for it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cory, sweetie, take the seat. Topanga is being super nice to you... Oh yay he actually took it!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oooh they about to kiss HERE WE GO.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ICONIC AS ALWAYS. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Final thoughts and opinions here:</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Continuity error count: 1, (Stacey existing for just long enough to be mentioned, then never mentioned again,) or 2, (depending on if you count Minkus as one.)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Favorite quote for the episode: “Well... if it’s important to you, then it’s beautiful.” Topanga shoots straight out of the gate with lines that have the chance to be stupidly cheesy, but manage to excellently come across as wise and, in my opinion, honestly adorable. (She’s like, eleven, okay? Right now all of the main cast are.) </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite that, though, you can tell right off the bat that Danielle Fishel was the </span>
  <span class="s2">perfect </span>
  <span class="s1">actress to play Topanga. I know she wasn’t the first person originally cast for her, but I can’t really picture anybody else taking her place.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now I’ll take this time to rate the episode on a scale of one to ten: if it’s below five, which for me is just pretty neutral “bleh” territory, I obviously didn’t like it. Ratings like nine and ten, (and sometimes eight,) are specifically reserved for my few all time favorite episodes, the ones I rewatch like a bajillion times. This, while very memorable and highly enjoyable, does not make it that high up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I rank this episode a good 7/10! Well paced, good chemistry between Cory and Topanga, made Topanga a likable character pretty much instantly, had some good material in which they get to understand each other, didn’t have very much in the way of “this show is so stupid I’m going to explode,” and is just all around a good time. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope you enjoyed my very first review, and I hope you’ll stick around for more! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(One last thing I just now noticed: I NEVER REALIZED TOPANGA KEPT THE HAT)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(Okay that’s it. Bye!)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. S2:E18 By Hook Or By Crook.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In a shocking twist, this episode is all about Eric! And he’s NOT be used as joke like he is in the later seasons- as a matter of fact, this episode is so genuinely relatable and good that I couldn’t help but feel for him the entire time... I bet someone can relate!</p><p>Please let me know your thoughts in the comments below!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two reviews in one day? I can honestly say I’m starting off strong.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hello and welcome back to my very randomly paced reviews. Despite the fact that I was just reviewing Cory’s Alternative Friends, and despite the fact that I’m actually trying to rewatch the series in order, I’m reviewing “By Hook or by Crook” instead of the next logical episode, which would be season one, episode five.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I will not deny that the main reason I’m watching this one instead of continuing my main order is because Google tells me that there’s a scene involving Shawn and Mr. Turner that I haven’t seen in a while. Hence, this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alright, I’m maybe one minute into this episode and Jason is here. (Did I even spell his name right?) I vaguely remember him. I know that he was Eric’s best friend up until, what, season four? Maybe? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then he’s just never seen again? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I think he’s worth using my continuity error counter for, but that’s later on. (Continuity error counter is already at one. Firm start.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Today’s film strip day in sex ed, and he’s not here.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shawn’s using this to describe how badly Cory’s been sick, but in all honesty this seems like it would be a way to describe how badly </span>
  <span class="s2">Shawn </span>
  <span class="s1">would be feeling, not Cory. It’s not a major detail or anything, just one that mildly confuses me. Out of everything, in the first couple of seasons, </span>
  <span class="s2">bold </span>
  <span class="s1">or even </span>
  <span class="s2">into sex ed </span>
  <span class="s1">doesn’t seem to one hundred percent add up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anyway! Moving on.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve got two words for you: Uncle Mike’s.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*cue blank face*</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...I’m going to need more words.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shawn. I love you. But also yes, please explain to your clearly confused teacher. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Can watching these two snark at each other ever get old? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shawn: “Sorry. *takes card back* “Wrong uncle.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How many uncles does this kid even HAVE? Well, him and Jack, but Jack isn’t here yet. I’m not sure if this counts as a continuity error or just as a running gag, but it feels more like a gag to me. (And one that I enjoy watching, at that.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jason, who’s clearly using his brain: “Eric, I don’t think this is going to work.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eric: “Of course it will! Just have to catch him in a good mood.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh, so you’re screwed then?Yep, there’s no way this plan is going to work. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eric just went on a rant about tutors and finishes it off with, “If I knew anything, would I need a tutor?” Not much to say here, I just love him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That little scene with Cory and Topanga at his house is cute. “Cory Matthews, who have you kissed?!” Honest question, are they even together at this point? *instantly flashbacks to my first review* you know, it’s hard to tell with these two...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mr. Turner: “Hi. I’m looking for Uncle Mike.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Uncle Mike: “Why?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The dude is wearing a black leather jacket and is carrying around a motorcycle helmet, </span>
  <span class="s2">walking into a motorcycle repair shop. </span>
  <span class="s1">What do you THINK he needs, Mike? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want to get my bike fixed.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why did you come here?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He... just told you why... </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You wearing a wire?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mind if I pat you down?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not without dinner first.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Poor Mr. Turner! (Now there’s a sentence I’m probably going to end up writing again.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shawn to the rescue and just in the nick of time!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shawn: “Look, this guy’s my teacher. Take good care of him, O.K?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mike: “Like family.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shawn: “NO!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ISN’T THAT PROMISING?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This guy is gonna try to jip Mr. Turner, I’m sure of it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This doesn’t mean I’m giving the kid a break on grades or anything.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like he needs it! Shawnie here is the scholar of the family.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...I think you’re telling me the truth.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Like I said: isn’t that promising?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(No, I’m kidding, I love Shawn.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I also love how before Mike can even attempt to say a bad price, Shawn is just </span>
  <span class="s2">instantly </span>
  <span class="s1">on him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Back to the A side of the story, or the main plot rather: Eric is making a stupid decision. Eric shows a good sign of a conscience while hesitating over said decision. As we can all tell, Eric is </span>
  <span class="s2">clearly </span>
  <span class="s1">not super dumb here. (That’s not sarcasm. I know he needs a tutor here and all, hence the whole point of the episode, but he’s not a full blown idiot until, what, season six? Maybe even seven?)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m just like some object to you, huh?” YES. Eric, I think you’ve pinpointed her thoughts right away. And I appreciate how he didn’t just instantly take the answers, but that’s besides the point. Eric, honey, she doesn’t believe in you, so SHE DOESN’T DESERVE YOU. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh hey!! I got so invested I totally spaced out on the Shawn and Mr. Turner side of the story. I love them and I love this. I love all of this. When both sides of the story are </span>
  <span class="s2">this </span>
  <span class="s1">good, you know you have a quality episode. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You hurt him, I hurt you.” OKAY SHAWN W O W THAT’S SOME REAL DEDICATION OUT HERE!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wasn’t expecting the Mike guy to be all proud, but hey, so am I!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Suddenly, I am a man of my word. I just wish your mother was alive to see this.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shawn’s little pause after this makes so much sense.... its not his fault his family is a nut case. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eric... I don’t understand. Your dad is proud of you for trying hard, so </span>
  <span class="s2">this </span>
  <span class="s1">is when you hit Torie up for answers? Why not before this, when she was handing to you on a silver platter? It’s still cheating now, just like it was earlier in the episode.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wait, how did Eric not get caught while Mr. Feeny walked by him? Or am I wrong, and this is just a Feeny thing in which he knew the whole time that something was up?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh here’s the scene! The confession. I respect Eric so much for this whole scene. He could have gotten away scotch free, but decides not to because it’s just not morally right, and he doesn’t want to be that way. THIS is stuff I like to see. THIS kind of thing is why I love this show, though that’s definitely not the only reason why. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eric, how could you do this to me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think the question, Miss Hart, is how could you do this to him?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YES YES YES. AND ANOTHER YES FOR GOOD MEASURE. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t think he could pass the test.” NO SHIT, SHERLOCK. IF YOU HAD JUST GIVEN HIM SUPPORT INSTEAD OF ANSWERS, AND HE HADN’T BEEN PRESSURED INTO TAKING THEM, N O N E OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This doesn’t mean I didn’t like you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, you certainly don’t respect him.” HIT THE NAIL ON THE FREAKING HAMMER, MR. FEENY. THAT IS </span>
  <span class="s2">EXACTLY RIGHT. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How come you didn’t fire her?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t write people off.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re a good teacher, Mr. Feeny.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you’re smarter than you look.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I think that, starting here, is the start of a beautiful friendship. The potential is there before, somewhat, but here you can just tell that this is going to </span>
  <span class="s2">work. </span>
  <span class="s1">Mr. Feeny and Eric being friends was never a storyline I was too invested in at first, but now that I’m doing my rewatch, I’m starting to appreciate it a lot more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Plus, come on. Feeny’s whole dialogue against Miss Hart is BAD. ASS. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alright, closing comments time! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Continuity error count: possibly 1. (Jason disappearing in season four or so, just to never come back again. Was that season four, or season three? I can’t remember.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Favorite quote for the episode: Mr. Feeny, in response to Torie telling Eric that it ‘didn’t mean I didn’t like you.’ Mr. Feeny had some great lines this episode, but especially this one: “Well, you certainly didn’t respect him.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Could this man BE more awesome? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I rank this episode an 8/10. It wasn’t until rewatching it that I really started to pay attention to Eric’s arc, here. Usually most of the hard hitting scenes go off to Shawn, but even that can prove exhausting sometimes. It’s kind of like, okay, we get it, you want to torture him. Please stop. Let the kid be happy for once, you know? And on the complete opposite end of that spectrum, generally untouched by anything and everything unless it could make him funnier, lies Eric Matthews. In this episode, though, it was </span>
  <span class="s2">him </span>
  <span class="s1">with the great story and </span>
  <span class="s2">him </span>
  <span class="s1">with the choices to make and </span>
  <span class="s2">him </span>
  <span class="s1">going through something. This episode is just strong all around, and I highly recommend rewatching it like I did. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope you enjoyed my review, and I hope you come back for more!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. S1: E5 Killer Bee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Today I did my first ever review in which I’m NOT watching the episode while reviewing... let’s see how this goes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Today I’m going to review season one, episode five: Killer Bee.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So far, with my past two reviews, I reviewed them and made comments and such </span>
  <span class="s2">while </span>
  <span class="s1">watching the episode, not afterwards, so this one is going to be intentionally shorter due to me only relying on my memory this time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alright, let’s begin:</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Very typical Cory to not give a heck until he hears what the prize is. Very cute to see how Shawn and Cory react the same way at the same time. Back by this point, I’m pretty sure that Shawn isn’t even a main character yet, and I </span>
  <span class="s2">know </span>
  <span class="s1">that Topanga isn’t, so this episode isn’t quite chalk full of their usual messes, but that doesn’t make it any less cute to me.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(As I’m sure you’ve noticed, in season one I think of these characters along the same line as one would think of a young family member.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sucking up to me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cory, while smiling: “As hard as I can.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I honestly forgot that his little trick ends up working, and I definitely forgot that he looses the championship anyway. I like it, honestly- it’s realistic. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you really feel you gave it your best, that you studied as best as you possibly could?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I do.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(After a bit of speaking.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mr. Feeny: “Well, then. Together, I believe we have charted new territory.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cory: “What’s this?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This week’s geography exam.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cory, gleefully: “I got an A?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Congratulations, Mr. Matthews.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">THEN MR. FEENY TAKES THE TEST AND PINS IT RIGHT WHERE HIS SIXTH PLAQUE WOULD HAVE BEEN, DO YOU SEE ME CRYING?? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">THAT MOMENT IS SO PRECIOUS THANK YOU VERY MUCH.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alright! Final comments time!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Continuity error count: I don’t actually think there was any this episode, unless you count Minkus, but I think I already counted him in another view, so it’s safe to say that there’s none.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Favorite quote of the episode: It once again goes to Mr. Feeny, though this time it’s in response to Cory asking if he indeed got an A. “Congratulations, Mr. Matthews.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I rate this an episode a 6/10! It was cute, it was sweet, had a nice little moral in not changing yourself, (at least that’s what I caught a hold of, anyway,) and had a nice moment with Cory and Mr. Feeny, which is something that’s always fun to watch.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thank you for reading this review, and I hope you come back for more!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. S1: E6 Boys II Mensa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have to repost this because Ao3 just randomly decided it would be fun to send it back to my drafts</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hello and welcome back to a book that can easily be described as: ‘Teenage girl blabs about her current obsession for almost- if not- one thousand words.’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s a small cluster of episodes from Boy Meets World that I have not actually rewatched yet, (it’s a very small bubble, really,) and Boys II Mensa is one of those few. Happy to see again how good it likely is!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From what I can remember, this one is just chalk full of Cory+Shawn shenanigans- otherwise this season can just be known as the show figuring out what it’s good at and </span>
  <span class="s2">sticking </span>
  <span class="s1">with it. Fans </span>
  <span class="s2">want </span>
  <span class="s1">to see Cory and Shawn and their misadventures- and the Boy Meets World writers knew this pretty early on, thankfully. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alright! Let’s begin. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Should I express my usual disappointment or just ask you to guide my sleigh tonight?” Fair question, Mr. Feeny! Cory’s fake nose </span>
  <span class="s2">does </span>
  <span class="s1">look an awful lot like Rudolph’s, though it isn’t Christmastime in the show yet for a few more episodes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shawn: “Brown noser.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minkus: “Troglodyte.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Perhaps I should just Google it but I just gotta say... what? What does that even mean? Are insults even effective if the person your insulting, (and the audience,) can’t even understand it?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">...When your Minkus, probably. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cory: “The person who knows all the answers gets a perfect score!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shawn: “On a test that doesn’t even count for a grade.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cory, please listen to Shawn. He’s probably not actually trying to back you out of it, but that’s sure what his words are coming across as right now. Either way, I know for a fact that Cory does not listen and does indeed use the test scores to his own advantage... which falls apart as spectacularly as his usual plans do!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh, never mind. I guess Shawn really </span>
  <span class="s2">is </span>
  <span class="s1">trying to talk him out of it. Again I say: </span>
  <span class="s2">listen to him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minkus is so confused about how he didn’t come in first. Fair! I’d be confused too if I didn’t know the context here, especially since he gets shown up by a C- student.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh oh” is right, Cory! You regretting starting this yet?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now with the B side of the story: Eric and little Morgan Matthews, discussing Halloween costumes! Can we all just admit that Eric is a good brother to Morgan in the first seasons, please? Because he is. It’s just facts. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*Cory and Shawn fly past Cory’s relatives*</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy: “Something terrible?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eric, being the smart one and agreeing: “Oh, yeah.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They got that duo pinned down, alright. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I believe that what you’re seeing is the flaw in the American public school system,” would actually actually a legitimate quote if Cory wasn’t using it to trick his parents. It’s not like the quote isn’t wrong, after all! (I’m assuming, anyway. I haven’t been in public school since second grade.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ooh yeah. As Cory said earlier, Feeny most </span>
  <span class="s2">definitely </span>
  <span class="s1">knows. I wouldn’t doubt it for a second. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alan: “Uh, Amy’s a homemaker.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Correct me if I’m wrong but doesn’t she have a different job entirely later on? I could have sworn that she did, but I just can’t put my finger on what it is.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alright, it’s final comments time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Continuity error count: 1. I’m pretty sure that Amy’s job just spontaneously changes later on with no regard to this episode.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Favorite quote of the episode: Mr. Feeny. “I’m cool. God help me.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(I feel like Mr. Feeny wins a lot of the favorite quotes.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I rate this episode, just like the last one, a 6/10. Nothing remarkable, (just like Cory,) but it’s a good, wholesome episode.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thank you for reading this review and I hope you stick around for the next one! </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. S5:E3 It’s Not You, It’s Me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Welcome to a good episode from a very entertaining season in which Jack meets Mr. Feeny for the first time, Jack and Eric (but mostly Eric) try to talk a professor into a paper extension, and I am way more irritated by small details (such as character ages) than I have any right to be.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woot woot long chapter (for this book anyway)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Welcome back to my reviews book!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, you know how last time I jumped from season one to season two then </span>
  <span class="s2">back </span>
  <span class="s1">to season one? Yeah, well, this time I’m going from season one to season five. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Do I have a rhyme or even a reason for this? No. I’ve just had a craving to watch the episode where Mr. Feeny and Jack Hunter net for the first time. (I don’t even know why I want to see that so badly. I don’t even know for sure which episode it’s on- I took a wild guess.) Technically, I wasn’t even planning on writing a review for this one. I was just going to watch season five episode three without writing one, and I was planning on just writing a review for season one episode seven, but my plans didn’t quite work out that way.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wanna know the reason </span>
  <span class="s2">why </span>
  <span class="s1">I changed my mind?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack has a little sister!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Okay, so, maybe that’s not the </span>
  <span class="s2">best </span>
  <span class="s1">reason to do a fully 180, but also, </span>
  <span class="s2">what? </span>
  <span class="s1">Since </span>
  <span class="s2">when?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack, talking about China: (I think.) “I didn’t even go! My little sister went. She’s ten!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">HOW MANY FUCKING FAMILY MEMBERS DO THE HUNTERS EVEN H A V E ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ones that I can remember right off the top of my head, some of which are probably just a one off accident, in no particular order, are:</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chet, Virna, Shawn, Jack, (duh,) Mike, uhh whoever the heck Shawn’s mother is, whoever the heck Jack’s mother is, Jack’s stepfather, (if he counts?) the random assortment that is Shawn’s uncles, (this makes me remember that one joke from season two where Shawn flips through at LEAST ten business cards before handing Mr. Turner the wrong one and saying, “Sorry. Wrong uncle.” Speaking of this kid’s many uncles, he mentions another one in season three that apparently owns a hearse, if I’m remembering the episode Train of Fools correctly. (I probably am. I’ve watched it at least three times.) Then on top of that we have Stacey and Eddie, (two of the not-so-glorious examples of a one off character,) and Jack’s little sister, who I will now call No Name. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seriously. HOW. MANY. FAMILY. MEMBERS.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And are ALL of them some form of criminals, unless they’re under 21? Actually wait. I might have to reword that, because isn’t Shawn a criminal too technically? Doesn’t he get himself in trouble with the police at least twice in season three? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We know next to nothing about Stacey and No Name, so they could be too, but that’s really unlikely for three reasons. One: Stacey seems to be a one off character, so I’m not too sure if she even really counts. Two: The same might go for little No Name here, I’m just not sure. And three: Little No Name is ten. What ten-year-old just runs around committing crimes?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, for the under 21 Hunter gang that I somewhat know about, we have Jack. (I’m pretty sure that in And Then There Was Shawn, he made a comment about being the oldest of the group... but I’m pretty sure that even he doesn’t turn twenty-one until maybe season.... seven?) </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I would just like to come out right now and say that it just took me at least half an hour just to freaking find out how old Jack is in season five so I could make my point. My mind went “you know, I’m pretty sure that he’s either eighteen or nineteen in season five, since he’s around Eric’s age and Eric is only in his first year of college.” But THEN I remembered that technically Eric took a gap year and I realized that, hey, maybe Jack did that too or maybe he transferred in from another school, but for the LIFE of me I could not remember if he did that or not, and I couldn’t remember if Boy Meets World came right out and explained that in an episode before this, (which I very highly doubt,) and THEN I remembered Jack mentioning he was the oldest of the group but I couldn’t remember how MUCH older, then I wasn’t sure how long it is in between seasons three and five, but THEN I was trying to puzzle out the age difference in between Jack and Shawn and I’m just. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WHAT THE ACTUAL </span>
  <span class="s2">FUCK </span>
  <span class="s1">IS WRONG WITH THE TIMELINES AND THE AGES IN THIS SHOW I S W E A R.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">anyway. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">let’s move on for now, and let’s go off on the assumption that Jack is about nineteen in season five, and on his sophomore year in college, so that I don’t lose all of my remaining brain cells trying to figure this out. (Though if someone wants to agree with me or give me an explanation or tell me why I’m wrong then please I beg of you please do that.) </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">SO, back to what I was saying. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack, along with little No Name are, from what I know of, the only Hunters that have yet to do something illegal/get themselves arrested. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Also, side note involving Eric and just Pennbrooke university in general: What kind of college makes their students’ first paper be 10000 words? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wait. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wait.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">isn’t jack working on this same paper.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">....</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I AM GOING TO LAUNCH MYSELF INTO OUTER SPACE. SOMEONE EXPLAIN THIS TO ME. I AM ACTUALLY BEGGING YOU. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’ve gotten so side tracked within the first five minutes of this episode that I’ve been researching and puzzling this out for almost a solid hour... I should probably actually sit down and continue the episode now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alan: “Hey, Cor! I had lunch at Pink’s today, why didn’t I see you there?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cory: “Why would I be there?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alan: “Because Shawn was there.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yes hello can I please have the kind of inseparable friendship, (yes I know they’re fighting right now that’s besides the point,) that when one of us goes somewhere, the other is right there beside them? Because I want that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seeing Cory and Shawn get so dramatic over potentially going to different colleges is so funny to me having seen all of this show and all of Girl Meets World. I feel like patting them each on the back and going, “Please calm down, you’re going to be just fine.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alan: “Is everything okay between him (Cory) and Topanga?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy: “Never better. Why?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alan: “When they kiss, he enjoys it right?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ohhh, so this episode is where this quote is from. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How is befriending the Dean to get out of all future papers a good idea? It doesn’t even sound like it’ll work- which probably explains why Jack wants to forget about it and go write the paper he was lying his way through. Eric’s got guts, though, gotta say that about him. I could never.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mr. Feeny, this is my roommate Jack.” Well that’s... not a very descriptive greeting, now is it? Just “oh yeah this is my roommate.” I wonder if Mr. Feeny already knows how often Jack is going to be around- though he probably has no way of knowing that- wait. Never mind I’m an idiot Cory Matthews is his neighbor there’s almost no way he didn’t know about Jack beforehand, right? I mean, at first there was that whole mess with Shawn and Jack and Chet and the letters. It would have been almost impressive for him to not hear about that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tomorrow we both have to hand in our first college paper.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">America I am STILL confusion. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I show up. I teach. Why isn’t that enough? Why?” Oh Mr. Feeny... we all know you wouldn’t have it any other way. I can remember an episode where he’s all, “You has a problem and you didn’t come to me for advice. Why did you wait this long to talk to me? I could have been asleep by now!” I’m paraphrasing, of course, but it’s not like I’m wrong.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cory and I, we broke up.” This is one of the many times where I stare at my screen and wonder if Shawn and Cory are actually aware that they aren’t in a relationship. Logically I know that they know that, but when it’s stuff like *motions wildly* THIS, the mind tends to wonder.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cory, I told you not to play by the llamas!” Is this like, a recurring conversation for tiny Cory and Topanga. Maybe it went something like this: “Cory, don’t play by the llamas.” “But Topanga, I want to!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Who knows?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Topanga: “Stop it. You’re boys.” It’s never stopped them before! (As it shouldn’t.)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Okay, I have time for one more little observation. Jack and Shawn both know more than one language. I think Shawn knows up towards four or five, and Jack knows at least two. This is most likely a coincidence, but I can’t help but wonder if this affinity for language could also be something that runs in the family. Maybe it’s both?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alright! It’s final comments time.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Continuity error count: This show has me going in so many different directions that I can’t even tell anymore, but I have no doubt in my mind that there is at least one or two in here. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Favorite quote of the episode: “I show up. I teach. Why isn’t that enough? Why?” I feel like Mr. Feeny wins a lot of these, but I’m definitely not complaining.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I rate this episode a 4 or 5/10. Probably closer to a 5. See, I like the episode in itself, but one small little detail sends me spiraling in confusion and before I know it, I’m internally cursing out this show, Jack Hunter, and the whole United States of America. There are definitely good moments in this episode, though. Jack and Eric just being Jack and Eric is always a good time. Jack can speak Chinese which is cool! Shawn and Cory are very dramatic and it’s very accurate. Topanga’s in the background being the voice of reason- also accurate, and I did end up finding the scene I was thinking of. Season five isn’t my favorite season, but it’s one that I definitely enjoyed the first time around, and I had loved the incorporation (I hope that’s the right word,) of Jack, so I’m excited to see more of him this time around.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well, that’s all I got for now. I think this is actually my longest review to date. I’m pretty sure this clocks in at over 1700 words.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thank you for reading this review, and I hope you come back for more!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. S1:E9 Class Preunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which the class gets an assignment about their futures, Cory decides he wants to be a successful sports player, and Mr. Feeny has other ideas.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hello and welcome back to my reviews book! Today I’ll be doing a potentially really short review of Season one episode nine: Class Preunion. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’d probably go straight ahead and review Chick Like Me tonight, but tonight I’ve already watched eps 7, 8, and some of 9 today of season one so... another time!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’m starting to wonder if Mr. Feeny is ever NOT going to win my favorite episode quote. I haven’t decided on one yet, but it’s just the principle of the thing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought I’d review your past.” (Not the exact quote, just a mere paraphrasing.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mr. Feeny, I don’t have a past. I’m only eleven!” Have I said how much I love Cory recently? No? Because I love Cory.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I can’t really remember where this episode is headed. Is this the fake family one? Is it the one where Eric talks to the class? Is this the one with all the fake businesses? (Wow, this show has a few ‘fake’ themes.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Okay, so they’re writing what they imagine themselves to be when they graduate high school, maybe?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quick side note, because this has annoyed me for months: THEY DO NOT GRADUATE AS CLASS OF 2000. If I’m correct, I’m pretty sure that they actually graduated class of 1998, though I could be wrong.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minkus’ little crush on Topanga is adorable.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now that I’ve disbanded the military, and removed nuclear weapons, the job is not as seductive anymore.” #Topanga4Prez2020. (I’m biased, of course, but aren’t all fans?)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And now here we have Alan coming in clutch like the good father he is! I am not surprised. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ALAN MANAGED TO CALL IN A MAJOR SPORTS PLAYER FOR HIS SON. THAT’S WHAT I CALL DEDICATION. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(Wow this is really short... here’s to hoping the next one will be longer.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alright, it’s final comments time! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Continuity error count: 1, with that little graduation error up there that I already mentioned. I’m pretty sure they make that mistake again later on, too.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Favorite quote of the episode: “Cory, I believe you can do anything you set your mind to.” Alan for the win, folks!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I rate this episode a 6/10. I wasn’t sure whether or not I wanted to make it a 5 or a 6. Overall to me this one is indeed good, just nothing incredibly special is all. Still liked it though!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thanks for reading my review, and I hope you stick around for more!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A/N- Hiatus.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey... how y’all doing... </p><p> </p><p>so. Considering the fact I forgot to update at all over the entire summer will probably make this announcement come across as not very surprising, but I’ve recently started college, and I have a lot of things going on right now. I simply do not have the time to sit down, watch an episode, pick it apart bit by bit to write the review, on top of all of my other (mostly neglected as well) works in progress, on top of coordinating meetings with clubs and class registration and family stuff. <br/><br/></p><p>I really hope you all understand! I am eventually planning on coming back to this, I’m just not entirely sure when. Thanks for reading so far!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>why?? is my book?? The only one with an Eric and Feeny tag?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>